


Oopsie

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale comes across a problem that may interfere with Armegeddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	Oopsie

**Author's Note:**

> I have made a few small changes to this one since it was originally posted, though I also fixed the formatting, so there's that.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said. He wanted to approach the topic carefully because he had no idea how the demon would react. "We have a bit of a erm issue."

"What is it?" Crowley asked. His first thought was that Heaven had found something out that they shouldn't have. Aziraphale rarely called things "issues" without first discussing the problem with Crowley. Even in that case, the use of the word was rare.

"It would seem," Aziraphale said. "That um . . . Oh what's the phrase?" He paused for a moment. "That there's a bun in the oven." Crowley didn't catch on to what Aziraphale meant right away. There wouldn't be an issue with having a bun in the oven.

"What's the issue then?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale sighed. 

"I'm pregnant," Aziraphale said, silently cursing himself for trying to be creative in the way of telling Crowley. He should have been smarter. There were bigger things at play here than a father finding out he was going to be a father. 

"That's fantastic news!" Crowley exclaimed. He placed a hand over Aziraphale's stomach and grinned. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes, well, there is a problem."

"Which is?"

"Armegedon," Aziraphale reminded. "We still work for the Dowlings. We're still trying to avert the apocalypse. And my role is Brother Francis."

"Oh."

"Oh is right, my dear." They both remained silent for a few minutes, both thinking over the possibilities.

"Well you could just quit," Crowley suggested. "I can raise him on my own just fine."

"We still have years before Armegedon. I can't very well leave a demon with the antichrist all this time."

"Right," Crowley said, having forgotten about the entire plan. "Well some humans are this thing called 'transgender.' Perhaps Brother Francis could have been assigned female at birth."

"Even if he were," Aziraphale said, thinking through it as logically as he could, "he's much too old to be getting pregnant for one thing. Besides, he's never spoken of a partner or really anything that might indicate that having a baby is in the near future." Aziraphale began pondering other solutions and quickly realized that Brother Francis was the least of their worries. The baby was very obviously Crowley's. Crowley was the only supernatural being that Aziraphale had had close contact with. Close unsupervised contact with. Any outsider would know immediately that the baby was the demon's. The outsiders who he was most worried about were Heaven and Hell. How would they react to such news? 

"Crowley, we have an even bigger fish to fry," Aziraphale said slowly. "What about Head office?" Crowley's face fell. He hadn't thought of their much larger issue either. No demon and angel we're even supposed to be friends, let alone being allowed to have a close enough relationship to create life. Well, their purpose hadn't been to create life, but accidents happened.

Aziraphale couldn't leave the Dowling's home. That much was obvious. However, he could not stay as Brother Francis. Brother Francis being pregnant would raise too many questions leaving too many people's memories to be messed with. They would also have to hide the pregnancy from both Heaven and Hell without raising any suspicions from either office.   
They certainly had their work cut out for them. 

***

"We already have a fine nanny," Mrs. Dowling said to the woman who'd shown up out of the blue on their front step. Nanny Ashtoreth happened to overhear the conversation and came to see what was going on. 

"Who's at the door?" She asked as a way to introduce herself to the conversation as smoothly as possible. She could tell that Aziraphale didn't want to use miracles to get her way back into the household to avoid suspicion from Heaven. She couldn't let on that she had a new persona already. Nanny Ashtoreth gasped. "Is that Miss Fell?"

"You know each other?" Mrs. Dowling said skeptically. Nanny shrugged. 

"We've met only once, but I'm vastly familiar with the word that she's done. She simply works miracles when it comes to a child's education. She would put Warlock over the edge." Mrs. Dowling looked back to Miss Fell, doubt filling her mind. Miss Fell looked too young to be any better than the average teacher. Nanny noticed this doubt and miracled it away. "I've heard that Miss Fell can make an academic out of anyone."

"Warlock has been struggling, hasn't he?" Mrs. Dowling mused. Nanny nodded in agreement.

"Oh I don't mean to be a bother," Miss Fell said.

"Nonsense," Nanny said. "Besides, the house has been quiet since Brother Francis left. Miss Fell could have his room."

It didn't occur to Mrs. Dowling to think that any of this was odd. She didn't find it strange how much Nanny Ashtoreth was pushing to have Miss Fell in the house. She didn't even find it odd that Miss Fell had found the place without any postings about needing a tutor. What she did know was Nanny Ashtoreth spent more time with Warlock than anyone else. If she thought Miss Fell would be beneficial, she must be beneficial.

***

Over the next few weeks, Miss Fell ended up comfortably slipping into the house. She worked with Warlock every day on everything from math to history to science. Within a week, Mrs. Dowling had already noticed that Warlock was doing better with Miss Fell than he had been doing without her. 

Miss Ashtoreth and Miss Fell would host private meetings. Mr. and Mrs. Dowling assumed they were about Warlock and how best to go about his studies. 

***

"Aziraphale, what you are doing is commendable," Gabriel said. "But it is destined to fail." Crowley (disguised as Aziraphale) was thrown off by the words. He had not been expecting Heaven to act like this, this seemed more along the lines of something a demon would do.

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked. This was the first time Crowley had taken Aziraphale's summoning because the pregnancy had progressed past the point of "I just like fat on this corporation."

"He is the antichrist, Satan's own spawn" Gabriel said as if it had been a stupid question. "Of course he's going to start Armageddon."

"But he's not done anything!" Crowley protested.

"Yet," Gabriel finished. "The war is inevitable." Gabriel took a step towards Crowley. "Wars are meant to be won, not avoided." Crowley shook his head. He could feel the anger beginning to boil inside him. He had to keep it down if this place was to work. Aziraphale wouldn't blow up on Gabriel.

"Yes. Yes" Crowley said. "Jolly good." Crowley twisted his hands in front of him like he'd seen Aziraphale do when he was nervous. "But why do we need the war?"

"Uh, duh," Gabriel said. "To show the demons that Heaven is better than them." 

"Right," Crowley said. "Jolly . . . Jolly good."

"Dismissed," Gabriel said as he turned on Crowley. Crowley had lost patience anyway and would likely blow up on Gabriel if it lasted even a second longer. Besides, he needed to get home to his angel and his baby.

Aziraphale (in Crowley's corporation) was just where Crowley had left him. He didn't want to leave and run the risk of having one of the many humans who were around noticing that out of nowhere, Miss Ashtoreth was just as pregnant as Miss Fell. In fact, the pregnancy showed more in Crowley's smaller frame than it did in Aziraphale's body. 

Switching back took a few moments longer than usual. Mostly due to the baby. They weren't exactly consenting to be moved around as they were. Once back in their own bodies, Crowley kneeled over Aziraphale's stomach and kissed it before whispering apologies to the baby. It couldn't have been pleasant, being forced to switch like that when they were much too young to even understand what was going on. He assured them that it was for their own good.

***

"Nanny?" Warlock asked one night as Nanny was helping him get ready for bed. Nanny Ashtoreth turned from the bookshelf.

"Yes dear?"

"Where do babies come from?" Nanny choked but quickly regained her composure. "I asked Miss Fell since she is going to have a baby, but she told me to ask when I'm older. But I'm older now Nanny! Can you tell me now?"

"A baby," Nanny started, trying to figure out how to explain the truth without getting too much into the truth, "comes when two people love each other very much."

"I love you," Warlock said. He gasped. "Does that mean you're going to have a baby?" He asked with panic. Nanny smiled and shook her head. 

"No dear. It's a different kind of love."

"What kind of love?" Nanny shook her head. 

"Goodnight dear."

"But-" 

"You've asked enough questions for one night. May you crush the world beneath your heel." Warlock huffed in protest, but he knew better than to cross Nanny.

***

"Miss Fell!" Warlock exclaimed one day during his lesson. "You've wet yourself!"

"I've what?" Miss Fell said out of shock. She looked down to her crotch and sure enough there was a wet stain right across it. "Oh dear, not now. It can't be now," she murmured. She placed her hand over her stomach, earning her a hard kick.

"What can't be now?" Warlock asked.

"Oh," Miss Fell said, realizing she'd never fully explained the process of how she was to obtain the baby that was living within her. "The baby-" her breath caught as the first contraction hit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I quite will be," Miss Fell said. "But for today your lessons are cancelled. Will you be a dear and fetch Miss Ashtoreth?" Warlock nodded before running off to find his Nanny. A few minutes later, Warlock returned with both Miss Ashtoreth and Mrs. Dowling in tow.

"How fast are they coming?" Miss Ashtoreth asked. She helped Miss Fell stand. Once she was on her feet, she wobbled a little bit, clinging to Miss Ashtoreth.

"It's only just started," Miss Fell said. Miss Ashtoreth turned to Mrs. Dowling. 

"We will be off for the rest of the day. Miss Fell here for the next few weeks." She held onto the angel as tightly as she could. 

"Should I call an ambulance?" 

"No," Miss Fell said more harshly than she'd meant it. Human doctors were not going to be much help. Besides, they still didn't know if their child was to come out having wings.

"Is Miss Fell ok?" Warlock asked his mother.

"Yes," Mrs. Dowling replied. "The baby has just decided that it wishes to be born today."

"Can I see?" Warlock asked excitedly.

"Not yet," Mrs. Dowling said. "The baby isn't here yet."

"But when they're born?" Mrs. Dowling smiled. 

"I'll leave that up to Miss Fell." Miss Fell smiled at Warlock but wasn't able to give her reply because Miss Ashtoreth had urged her out of the room.

Once they got to Aziraphale's room, Crowley cleared the bed of anything that might get in the way of things. He quickly got out of his Nanny Ashtoreth disguise, knowing Aziraphale would prefer to do this with him in his usual appearance.

"Everything we've been waiting for," Aziraphale said. Crowley placed one hand in Aziraphale's stomach and grabbed his hand with the other.

"I can't wait to meet them," Crowley said.

After a few hours, they'd migrated to the bathroom when Aziraphale decided that he'd prefer to get this process over with in water. Crowley had brought a chair into the bathroom so he could sit near the angel, but that plan was quickly abandoned when Aziraphale asked him to get in the bath as well.

Once Aziraphale started pushing, Crowley moved around him so he could watch and help as needed. He remained in easy reach so Aziraphale could easily grab his hand if he wanted (and oh how Aziraphale wanted).

"Oh you're getting so close!" Crowley cooed. "You're doing so good!" Aziraphale's face scrunched up in a mix of effort and pain. "I can see the head! You're almost there!" Aziraphale stopped pushing and gasped. 

"I can't do it," he panted. "Tired."

"I know, love, but you're so close." Crowley smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I can't-" Aziraphale was cut off by another contraction, meaning more pushing. 

"Yes you can!" Crowley said, wincing as Aziraphale squeezed his hand just a little too hard, but he refused to say anything of it. Crowley let go once he saw their baby's head come free. "We've got head!" He exclaimed. "Just a bit-" with one last push, the entire baby was out and in Crowley's arms. He cut the umbilical cord and brought the baby over to Aziraphale. "We have ourselves a healthy baby boy," Crowley said softly as he placed the baby on Aziraphale's chest. 

"We did it," Aziraphale said as triumphantly as he could manage. He lazily brought his hands up to the baby and began stroking his back. 

"No," Crowley corrected. "You did it."

***

Early the next morning, after Aziraphale had gotten the chance to rest for a few hours and Crowley had cleaned up the mess that the birth had caused, they let Mrs. Dowling know that the baby had arrived. If she wanted, she was welcome to bring Warlock to meet him.

Warlock had tried to stay up late so he would be able to go visit Miss Fell and the new baby as soon as he was allowed. He ended up crashing around ten. That hadn't stopped him from being wide awake at five in the morning begging his mom for an update on the baby.

"We're going to meet the baby!" Warlock shouted as soon as he was told the news. He ran to the front door and was jumping about impatiently. 

"You have to be quiet and calm when we go see the baby," Mrs. Dowling explained. "Miss Fell is going to be very tired and the baby might be asleep." Warlock instantly stopped jumping and calmed himself as much as an excited seven-year-old could. He took his mother's hand and followed her to the small house at the edge of the property where Nanny and Miss Fell lived.

"Master Warlock!" Nanny greeted them at the door. She gave a nod of acknowledgment to Mrs. Dowling. "We have to be quiet, can you do that?" Warlock nodded with a smile. 

Nanny led Warlock and his mother to Miss Fell's bedroom where she was cooing at a bundle of cloth. Mrs. Dowling stayed at the edge of the room, knowing the invite hadn't technically been for her. Nanny grabbed Warlock's hand and guided him to the side of the bed.

"Hello Warlock," Miss Fell said. She adjusted herself and patted the side of the bed, giving Warlock permission to climb in with her. She smiled at him once he was up and adjusted the blanket so he could see the baby.

"It's so little!" Warlock said in awe. Miss Fell nodded. 

"He's a boy," she informed the child. 

"A boy!" Warlock's face lit up. Nanny put a hand on Warlock's shoulder as he moved to get a better look at the baby. Miss Fell smiled up to Miss Ashtoreth.

"Would you like to hold him?" 

"Can I?" Warlock posed the question to his mother. 

"If you would like," Mrs. Dowling said. Warlock giggled with excitement as Nanny helped him adjust so he could hold the baby and taught him how to properly hold him. Miss Fell slowly gave the baby to Warlock, watching carefully to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt the baby. 

Warlock smiled proudly over to his mother before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. He spoke of games they would play together, and how they were going to be best friends. He made funny faces at the baby trying to get him to smile. After a few minutes, the baby started to cry, and Nanny shooed the Dowlings out.

Crowley gave the baby back to Aziraphale so he could feed him. He crawled into bed with Aziraphale and smiled. 

It may have started as an accident, but Crowley and Aziraphale were certainly excited about how the events had played out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
